Sweet Love
by Missgzb
Summary: cinta yang manis meskipun banyak rintangan di depannya. SehunxJungkook. GS. DLDR. No Bash. RnR
1. Chapter 1

**.**

" pastikan kau selalu mengunci pintu dan jangan biarkan orang asing masuk " Namjoon membuka pintu setelah mengetik password di pintu apartemen, dia menyeret sebuah koper berrwarna merah berukuran besar. Dibelakangnya seorang yeoja bersurai hitam sepinggang yang menggendong boneka kelinci besar berwarna merah mengikutinya bersama dua orang maid yang membawa 2 tas jinjing milik sang nona muda, Kim Jungkook

" iya oppa " Jungkook melangkah masuk, senyum manis terukir di wajah imutnya

" jika sesuatu terjadi kau harus menelponku atau Seokjin " Namjoon meletakkan koper merah milik Jungkook yang merupakan adiknya di ruang tengah apartemen mewah tersebut

" arraseo oppa " Jungkook mengangguk sambil memandang apartemen barunya. Apartemen ini cukup mewah dan barang-barangnya ditata sesuai kemauannya

Namjoon berbalik lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Jungkook " kau tahu, aku dan Seokjinie sama sekali tidak keberatan jika kau tinggal bersama kami, rumah itu juga milikmu Kokkie "

Jungkook melepas pelukan kakak laki-lakinya " Kookie baik-baik saja, oppa kan sudah menikah dan Kookie merasa tidak enak jika harus tinggal bersama kalian "

Kim Namjoon menggeleng " itu tidak masalah Kookie, aku sangat khawatir jika kau tinggal sendiri disini "

Jungkook memegang pipi kiri Namjoon " tahun ini usia Kookie sudah 17 tahun dan bisa hidup mandiri, Kookie tidak ingin bergantung terus pada oppa "

" aku baik-baik saja jika kau terus bergantung padaku, kau baru berusia 17 tahun " jujur saja Namjoon sangat berat membiarkan adiknya untuk hidup sendiri

" oppa.. mengertilah "

Namjoon mengangguk pelan " baiklah, jaga dirimu.. ingat semua pesanku tadi. Oh, apa kau butuh maid? Aku bisa menyediakannya untukmu "

Jungkook menggeleng " tidak usah oppa, Kookie akan mengurus semuanya sendiri. Kookie sudah berusia 17 tahun dan bukan anak kecil lagi "

" kau baru berusia 17 tahun Kookie, siapa yang akan mengurusmu? "

" oppa harus percaya pada Kookie " ucap Jungkook lembut berharap pengertian dari kakak satu-satunya

Namjoon menghembuskan napas berat. Ketika adiknya mengatakan ingin tinggal di apartemen dia dan istrinya Seokjin menolak dengan keras. Jungkook adalah adik Namjoon satu-satunya, baik Namjoon maupun Seokjin sangat menyayangi Jungkook. Namun Jungkook adalah yeoja yang keras kepala, apapun yang diinginkannya pasti akan dia dapatkan. Namjoon ingat saat adiknya tidak makan dan keluar dari kamar selama dua hari lalu tidak menatapnya selama seminggu hanya karena Namjoon tidak mengijinkannya untuk tinggal di apartemen.

Setelah semua acara pemberontakan Jungkook berlangsung akhirnya Namjoon dan Seokjin dengan berat hati mengijinkan Jungkook tinggal sendiri. Tidak, Jungkook tidak benar-benar sendiri. Apartemen yang Jungkook tinggali lokasinya dekat dengan kompleks perumahan yang ditinggali Namjoon dan restoran Seokjin hanya berjarak 10 menit serta gedung apartemen itu adalah milik Jung Hoseok yang merupakan teman dekat Namjoon yang menikah dengan sepupu mereka bernama Kim Taehyung. Dan penghuni apartemen sebelah adalah teman Jungkook, Choi Junhong yeoja berkulit salju itu baru saja pindah ke apartemen beberapa waktu lalu

" arraseo.. oppa pergi dulu, ingat jangan pernah mematikan ponselmu agar oppa bisa mengecek keadaanmu setiap saat "

Jungkook tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Namjoon " iya oppa "

Namjoon mengacak poni hitam Jungkook " hati-hati sayang, jaga dirimu "

Jungkook tersenyum melihat apartemennya yang luas dan mewah, dia melangkah ke dapur dan mendapati kulkasnya penuh dengan bahan makanan serta lemari yang penuh dengan cemilan, dia bersyukur karena Seokjin sudah mengisi kulkasnya. Jungkook kebingungan jika harus pergi berbelanja sendiri. Keputusan Jungkook untuk tinggal sendiri meskipun belum bisa mandiri adalah karena percakapan dirinya bersama teman-temannya dua minggu lalu

 **#flashback**

Empat orang yeoja berseragam Hanrim Internationan School duduk di sudut sebuah kafe di sekitar Hannanmdong. Mereka sedang mendengarkan cerita yeoja berkulit salju yang sedang bercerita dengan penuh semangat

" kalian bisa mengunjungi apartemenku kapan saja " ujar Choi Junhong, dia baru saja pindah ke apartemen kemarin

" apa kau tidak takut tinggal sendirian? Bagaimana jika ada orang jahat ? " tanya yeoja bermata bulat bername tag Do Kyungsoo

" apartemen yang kutinggali itu sangat terjaga keamanannya "

" lalu siapa yang memasak makanan untukmu? Kau punya maid? " Byun Baekhyun menyeruput jus strawberry miliknya

" tujuanku tinggal sendiri adalah untuk mandiri Baekkie, kalau aku punya maid aku tidak akan bisa mandiri. Jongup oppa menyukai yeoja yang mandiri jadi aku akan berjuang untuk menjadi yeoja yang mandiri agar dia merasa senang "

" aww.. kau penuh semangat Junhong-ie. Chen oppa juga menyukai yeoja yang mandiri, kata Chen oppa yeoja tidak boleh terlalu bergantung pada namja " ujar Kyungsoo menceritakan pacarnya Kim Jongdae yang biasa dipanggil Chen

" Chanyeol juga menyuruhku agar belajar mandiri karena aku adalah pewaris perusahaan dan menjadi mandiri adalah kunci utama agar aku sukses " Baekhyun mengunyah blackforestnya

" kalau begitu kalian harus tinggal sendiri agar bisa jadi mandiri " nasihat Junhong sok, padahal dia baru saja pindah kemarin dan pagi tadi merupakan pagi paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya namun pacar Moon Jongup itu tidak menceritakan hal itu pada teman-temannya

" kalau begitu aku akan mengusul ide untuk pindah ke apartemen pada appa " celetuk Baekhyun semangat

" aku juga " tambah Kyungsoo

" lalu bagaimana denganmu Kookie? " tanya Kyungsoo pada Jungkook

Baekhyun menggeleng " Kookie pasti tidak akan diijinkan.. Namjoon oppa orang yang sangat posesif "

" mau bagaimana lagi, di antara kita Kookielah yang paling manja. Kalian ingat saat liburan ke Karibia dua tahun lalu? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kakaknya juga ikut meskipun tidak mengganggu liburan namun kita tidak di dekati namja disana karena setiap kali mereka akan mendekati kita mereka akan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dan mematikan dari Namjoon oppa " cerita Baekhyun

" Kookie juga akan tinggal sendiri seperti kalian " ucap Jungkook sedikit kesal. Dia benci dibilang manja meskipun itu kenyataannya

Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya " jinjja? bagaimana jika tidak? "

Jungkook mengangguk sombong " oppa akan mengijinkan Kookie tinggal sendiri apalagi sekarang oppa sudah menikah "

Baekhyun terkekeh " aku tidak yakin Kookie, sekarang saja kakakmu sudah ada di luar untuk menjemputmu "

Jungkook menoleh keluar dan mendapati kakaknya dengan jas hitam baru saja keluar dari mobilnya sport mewahnya, kakaknya akan menjemput dirinya

" kalian menyebalkan " Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang terkekeh " begini saja, kami beri waktu sampai akhir bulan ini jika kau berhasil pindah ke apartemen aku akan membiayai belanjamu selama satu minggu tapi jika gagal kau harus mentraktir kami selama sebulan "

Junhong mengibas-ngibas tangannya di hadapan Kyungsoo " eeiissh.. jangan membuat taruhan bodoh Soo, jangan dengarkan dia Kookie "

Sebagai teman Jungkook sejak kecil Junhong tahu jika Namjoon sangat posesif pada Jungkook dan membiarkan Jungkook tinggal sendiri adalah hal yang mustahil

Jungkook mengangguk cepat meskipun hatinya sedikit ragu " okay call, bersiaplah membayar belanjaan Kookie selama satu minggu Do Kyungsoo. Kookie duluan, sampai bertemu besok di sekolah. bye "

" bye Kookie " ucap mereka serempak

 **#flashback end**

.

Sepulang Seokjin dari restoran dia menyempatkan diri ke apartemen Jungkook, pagi tadi dia tidak sempat mengantar kepindahan Jungkook karena rapat penting yang harus dipimpinnya. Seokjin masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan angka 15, di tangannya terdapat sekotak muffin strawberry yang dibelinya dari toko kue kesukaan Jungkook

" unnie.. " sambut Jungkook di depan pintu

" bagaimana kabarmu sayang? Kau baik? Apa kau sudah makan? " tanya Seokjin lalu masuk dan berjalan menuju dapur

" Kookie sudah memesan makanan tadi, apa yang unnie bawa? "

" muffin kesukaanmu, apa yang kau pesan? " tanya Seokjin lalu menghenyakkan bokongnya di kursi

Jungkook membuka kotak berisi muffin " Kookie memesan daging panggang "

" kalau begitu unnie akan makan malam disini "

.

" bagaimana keadaannya " tanya Namjoon, dia baru saja selesai mandi. Sebuah handuk putih melingkar di pinggangnya dan tetesan air dari rambut blonde pucatnya jatuh ke tubuh ber abs Namjoon membuat Seokjin yang sedang menyisir surai coklatnya menoleh sebentar lalu tersenyum

" dia baik-baik saja, menu makan malamnya daging panggang, kami makan malam bersama tadi "

Namjoon sedikit membungkuk dan memeluk leher istrinya dari belakang " aku senang mendengarnya, jujur aku sangat khawatir padanya "

Seokjin memegang tangan Namjoon lalu berdiri " aku juga, tapi kita harus mengikuti kemauannya untuk mandiri "

Namjoon mengangguk lalu membalikkan tubuh Seokjin dan mengecup bibir plum yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan " aku menginginkanmu sayang "

" I'm yours " bisik Seokjin

.

Jungkook menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, dia terlihat cantik dengan seragam sekolah Hanrim dan bando merah di kepalanya. Masa liburan mereka telah habis dan dia akan masuk kembali ke sekolah dengan menyandang status anak kelas dua, kemarin adalah upacara penerimaan murid baru yang dilewatkannya karena kepindahannya ke apartemen.

Jungkook memakan dengan tenang roti panggang dengan selai strawberry yang baru disiapkannya, biasanya maid dirumahnya yang menyiapkan namun karena Jungkook sudah tinggal sendiri jadi dia harus menyiapkan semuanya sendiri. Jika di rumah Jungkook termasuk anak yang super manja bahkan untuk mengambil sandal tidurnya saja dia menyuruh maid maka pagi ini dia sangat sibuk menyiapkan seragam serta sarapan untuk dirinya. Jungkook pergi ke sekolah dengan menggunakan bus karena Namjoon belum memberi ijin untuk memiliki mobil dan Jungkook juga menolak tawaran kakaknya yang menyediakan mobil dengan lengkap dengan supir pribadi, kata Baekhyun memakai supir artinya dia belum mandiri

.

" apa kemarin lancar? maaf tidak bisa membantu kepindahanmu, aku baru tiba dari Gwangju malam hari "

" tak apa Junhong-ie.. ada dua orang maid dan Namjoon oppa yang membantu Kookie. Apa liburanmu menyenangkan? "

Yeoja manis bernama Choi Junhong itu tersenyum " tentu saja, seluruh keluargaku berkumpul disana dan kami berpesta dan kakekku menanyakan kabarmu, dia merindukanmu. Dia bertanya kenapa kau tidak ikut datang bersama kami lalu eomma menjawab jika kau sedang pergi bersama kakakmu "

Jungkook sangat dekat dengan keluarga Junhong bahkan dia sering berkunjung ke rumah Junhong di Gwangju " Kookie akan menelpon abeoji untuk minta maaf, Junhong-ie tahu liburan Kookie diisi dengan acara pemberontakan pada Namjoon oppa yang tidak mengijinkan Kookie tinggal sendiri di apartemen "

" jika aku jadi Namjoon oppa aku juga tidak akan mengijinkanmu, tinggal sendirian itu merepotkan Kookie "

" Kookie baik—baik saja Junhong-ie, lain kali menginaplah di apartemenku "

Junhong mengangguk " tentu, lagipula apartemen kita bersebelahan jadi aku bisa lebih sering mengunjungimu "

" ah Kyungsoo-ya jangan lupa janjimu " Jungkook menyikut lengan Kyungsoo yang sedang berkirim pesan dengan kekasihnya

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut " nde nde.. cerewet "

 **Sreet..**

Pandangan Junhong teralih ke arah pintu yang baru saja dibuka oleh seorang namja berambut tinggi bersurai blonde terang. Namja tampan itu masuk lalu duduk di bangkunya yang berjarak empat bangku dari tempat Jungkook lalu duduk dengan cuek dan dingin, dia segera memasang earphone dan menutup matanya, dia tidak ingin diganggu

Namja dingin itu bernama Oh Sehun. Namja pintar dan kaya yang merupakan cinta pertama Jungkook, Sehun selalu bersikap dingin dan misterius pada semua orang. Meskipun merupakan murid berprestasi dan sering mengikuti olimpiade namun Sehun orang yang jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Namja berkulit pucat itu lebih sering menyendiri di kelas atau perpustakaan

" hentikan tatapanmu " Junhong mengibas tangannya di depan wajah Jungkook

" kau mengganggu "

" untuk apa menatap namja es itu, sebaiknya kau menerima ajakan Jongin oppa untuk berkencan. Berhentilah mengharapkan namja es itu dia tidak pantas untuk yeoja seceria dan sehangat dirimu " ujar Baekhyun

Jungkook menatap Junhong " cinta Kookie berawal darinya dan harus berakhir dengannya "

" kau gila! "

.

Jungkook menaruh kembali buku-buku yang dibacanya ke rak perpustakaan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore yang artinya dia sudah dua jam berada disini dan sekolah sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu, teman-temannya sudah pulang lebih dulu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Baekhyun harus menemani ibunya pergi reuni lalu Kyungsoo yang menonton pertandingan taekwondo Chen dan Junhong yang pergi bersama Jongup untuk membeli jersey baru tim sepakbola sekolah mereka. Ponsel Jungkook bergetar, dia segera keluar dari perpustakaan dan menjawab telepon dari Namjoon

" nde oppa "

" lama sekali, oppa khawatir Kookie "

" mian oppa, Kookie sedang di perpustakaan tadi. Ada apa? "

" kau baru pulang? oppa baru saja selesai rapat di hotel dekat sekolahmu, oppa akan menjemputmu "

" iya oppa.. Kookie akan menunggu di gerbang "

" nde, 10 menit lagi oppa akan sampai disana " PIP

Jungkook berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju kelas untuk mengambil tasnya namun dia sangat terkejut mendapati Sehun masih ada disana, dia tertidur pulas di atas meja. Jungkook melangkah pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara berisik, dia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju tempat Sehun

Jungkook menggoyang pelan bahu Sehun, tangannya sedikit bergetar karena ini pertama kalinya dia bersentuhan dengan Sehun

" Sehun-ssi.. ireona.. Sehun-ssi " ucap Jungkook lembut

" ngghhh.. " mata Sehun terbuka perlahan. Namja berumur 17 tahun itu menatap mata Jungkook tajam

Degg, mata Sehun dan Jungkook bertemu. Rasa panas menjalar ke seluruh wajah Jungkook, dia sangat yakin wajahnya pasti sangat merah

" ada apa? " suara bass Sehun membuat Jungkook ingin meleleh

" i..itu.. sekolah sudah be.. berakhir.. "

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya lalu duduk tegak namun tidak melepas tatapan matanya dari mata Jungkook " lalu? "

" mm.. Sehun-ssi tertidur jadi.. jadi Kookie membangunkan Sehun-ssi agar segera pulang "

" apa aku mengganggumu dengan tidur disini? "

Jungkook menggeleng cepat " bu..bukan itu.. maksud Kookie.. sebentar lagi akan malam dan sekolah ini menyeramkan jika malam hari "

Sehun tertawa. Catat dia tertawa, selama ini dia hanya terkekeh atau menyeringai dan kini dia tertawa karena ucapan Jungkook. Jungkook sangat bahagia sore ini

" kau itu lucu, aku sering pulang dari sekolah malam hari dan tidak ada hantu "

" tapi.. kata Junhong sekolah ini berhantu " ujar Jungkook dan menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar

Sehun bangkit dari kursinya hingga jarak mereka tinggal beberapa centi " hantu itu tidak ada, itu hanya bualan. Berhentilah mempercayai bualan itu "

Jungkook sedikit menunduk lalu mengangguk. Dia tidak kuat menatap terlalu lama mata Sehun, dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko pingsan disini. Ponsel di saku blazernya bergetar, Jungkook segera menjawab telepon dari kakaknya sementara Sehun terus menatapnya

" nde oppa.. "

" oh, Kookie akan segera turun " PIP

" kau ingin pulang sekarang? " tanya Sehun

" iya.. selamat sore " Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya

Greep..

tangan Sehun menahannya " ayo kita turun bersama "

Jungkook berusaha bernafas normal, berada sedekat ini dengan Sehun apalagi namja itu menggenggam tangannya membuat Jungkook panik. Dia menyukai Sehun namun dia belum siap untuk berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Sehun

" kau sakit? " tanya Sehun. Mereka sedang menuruni tangga saat Sehun melihat wajah Jungkook memerah

Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun " eh? "

Sehun menaruh tangannya di dahi Jungkook " tidak panas tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah? "

" i..itu.. karena panas. Ya, cuaca hari ini sedikit panas dan Kookie alergi dengan udara panas "

" benar katamu, aku juga sedikit kegerahan.. tapi kau terlihat senang saat wisata musim panas tahun lalu, kau terus berada di bawah matahari aku saja sampai khawatir kau akan pingsan karena dehidrasi "

' Deg.. Sehun memperhatikanku? Omo! Dia memperhatikanku saat liburan musim panas dan dia khawatir padaku? Omo! Omo! Bagaimana ini?! '

" siapa kau? " suara dingin Namjoon membuyarkan pikiran Jungkook. Dia baru sadar sudah berada di halaman sekolah dengan tangan Sehun yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Satu hal yang perlu Sehun tahu kalau Namjoon mengidap sister complex, Jungkook pergi sendiri saja tidak dibiarkan Namjoon apalagi sekarang Sehun menggenggam tangannya

" aku yang harus bertanya siapa kau " balas Sehun dingin

Jungkook segera melepaskan tangannya dari Sehun " ini teman sekelas Kookie oppa, kenalkan namanya Sehun "

" ayo kita pulang " Namjoon menarik tangan Jungkook menjauh dari Sehun dengan Sehun yang masih menatapnya dingin

" siapa dia? " tanya Namjoon sambil mengemudi

" kan sudah Kookie beritahu kalau dia teman kelas Kookie "

" lalu kenapa dia menggenggam tanganmu? Dasar tidak sopan! " omel Namjoon membuat Jungkook tertunduk. Dia tahu kakaknya sedang sangat marah

" apa dia pacarmu? " selidik Namjoon

"tidak oppa "

" bagus karena oppa belum mengijinkanmu pacaran dan jauhi dia, wajahnya tidak bisa dipercaya. Dia itu orang jahat "

Jungkook tidak terima Sehun dikatai seperti itu " dia bukan orang jahat oppa, dia baik. Dia memegang tangan Kookie karena tadi Kookie kesulitan berjalan akibat terjatuh di toilet "

Ckiit..

Namjoon mengerem mendadak mobilnya, dia lalu menatap Jungkook khawatir

" kau terluka? Bagian mana yang sakit? beritahu oppa.. kita ke dokter sekarang "

" pergelangan kaki kiri Kookie oppa, karena itu Kookie kesulitan berjalan "

" aigo.. kenapa tadi tidak bilang? Oppa bisa saja menjemputmu di dalam, bertahanlah sayang kita akan kerumah sakit " ujar Namjoon lalu mengemudikan mobil sport mewahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah sakit

Jungkook mengangguk. Dia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, Jungkook memang jatuh dan kakinya sedikit terkilir tapi bukan di kamar mandi melainkan halaman belakang sekolah akibat berlari bersama Junhong. Keduanya lupa waktu dan tidak menyadari bel masuk sudah berbunyi hingga mereka harus berlari ke kelas agar tidak terlambat

.

" bagaimana kondisi kaki adikku? " tanya Namjoon khawatir

" urat kakinya sedikit terkilir dan akan sembuh sendirinya dalam waktu kurang dari dua hari " ujar dokter wanita berusia setengah abad itu

Namhjoon menghembuskan nafas lega " baguslah, tapi dia tidak apa-apa? apa aku harus membawanya untuk terapi? "

dokter tersebut tersenyum " itu tidak perlu tuan Kim, kaki nona Kim akan segera sembuh "

" baiklah, kami permisi. Terima kasih dokter " Namjoon menuntun Jungkook turun dari ranjang

.

" kaki Jungkook terkilir? Kau sudah membawanya kerumah sakit? Kookie.. apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kakimu masih sakit? " tanya Seokjin khawatir. Namjoon, Jungkook dan Seokjin sedang makan malam di restoran milik Seokjin

" Kookie baik-baik saja unnie "

" aigoo.. kau harus lebih berhati-hati sayang "

" nde unnie "

.

Jungkook tersenyum sendiri di kamarnya, dia baru saja selesai mandi dan memakai piyama merah bergambar kelinci miliknya. Sambil memeluk boneka kelinci bernama ttoki Jungkook membayangkan kejadian sore tadi saat Sehun tertawa dan menggenggam tangannya. Jungkook rasa dia akan gila

.

.

TBC

RnR please


	2. Chapter 2

.

" mwo?! Kau tidak berbohong kan? " jerit Junhong, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo secara bersamaan sambil menatap Jungkook antusias. Mereka sedang makan siang di ruang olahraga. Ruangan ini memang sering dipakai makan siang atau tempat kencan karena kafetaria penuh

Jungkook mengangguk " Kookie tidak berhenti tersenyum sejak kemarin Junhong-ie, rasanya di perut Kookie ada ribuan kupu-kupu "

" selamat ya Kookie, akhirnya kau dekat dengannya " Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Jungkook

" itu artinya dia memperhatikanmu dan ini kesempatan bagus untukmu " ujar Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar

" hai gadis-gadis " sapa Jongup

" oppa.. " Junhong mengecup singkat pipi Jongup yang merupakan kekasihnya. Jongup tidak datang sendiri, dia bersama Jongin. Namja menyukai Jungkook dan ingin menjadikan Jungkook pacarnya namun Jungkook menolak karena Jongin adalah seorang playboy meski Jongin berjanji untuk berhenti menjadi playboy jika Jungkook menjadi miliknya. Namun Jungkook mengingat perkataan kakaknya

' jangan percaya pada mulut lelaki diluar sana, mereka itu pembual nomor satu. Hanya mulutku saja yang bisa kau percaya karena aku kakakmu dan aku tidak pernah membual '

" Kookie, apa sepulang sekolah kau punya acara? " tanya Jongin

Jungkook menggeleng " tidak oppa, wae? "

" kau bisa menemaniku pergi membeli hadiah? "

" hadiah? Siapa yang berulang tahun ? " tanya Jongup

" eomma, besok hari ulang tahunnya "

Jongup mengangguk mengerti. Yang Jungkook dengar meski berandalan dan playboy Jongin sangat menyayangi ibunya

" Kookie minta ijin Namjoon oppa dulu " Jungkook mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada kakaknya

To : Namjoon oppa

Hari ini tidak usah menjemput Kookie, Kookie akan pergi bersama teman Kookie untuk mencari hadiah ulang tahun eommanya

From : Namjoon oppa

Teman? Siapa namanya? Kemana kalian pergi? Lalu jam berapa kau pulang?

To : Namjoon oppa

Namanya Kim Jongin, Kookie tidak tahu

Incoming call, Namjoon oppa

" Kookie permisi sebentar " Jungkook bangkit dan berjalan ke tempat yang agak jauh dari teman-temannya sementara Jongin terlihat kesal. Kakak Jungkook adalah orang yang posesif dan Jongin tidak yakin namja yang baru menikah 3 bulan lalu itu mengijinkan Jungkook pergi sendiri

" apa dia namja? " Namjoon bertanya dengan nada tenang

" nde oppa, dia sunbae Kookie di sekolah, dia dan ibunya hadir dalam acara pernikahan oppa. Boleh ya.. Kookie tidak tega menolaknya "

Jungkook mendengar desahan napas berat dari seberang " baiklah, tapi sebelum jam 7 kau sudah harus berada di apartemenmu, oppa akan mengecek pada resepsionis. Jika kau melanggar oppa akan marah padamu "

Jungkook tersenyum " nde oppa, Kookie janji "

" arraseo, oppa masih punya rapat setelah ini jadi oppa tutup teleponnya.. Poppo "

Jungkook memberikan ciuman lewat telepon lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku blazer dan berjalan ketempat teman-temannya

" bagaimana? " tanya Baekhyun

Jungkook mengangguk senang " Kookie diijinkan pergi bersama Jongin oppa dengan syarat harus pulang sebelum jam 7 "

" arraseo, sepulang sekolah tunggulah di parkiran " Jongin tersenyum senang, hari ini dia akan berkencan bersama Jungkook. Yeoja manis yang disukainya

.

Jungkook menatap berbagai jenis perhiasan yang terbuat dari berlian di etalase toko. Ujung jarinya menunjuk sebuah kalung yang terlihat sederhana namun elegan

" bagaimana jika yang ini oppa? "

Jongin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan wajah Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kalung yang ditunjuk Jungkook lalu tersenyum

" wah.. ini bagus sekali Kookie, pasti eomma akan terlihat cantik memakainya "

" Kookie juga berpikir begitu oppa "

" arra.. aku akan membawa ini " ucap Jongin pada pelayan didepannya

" eomma Jongin oppa pasti senang menerima ini.. "

Jongin mengangguk " nde, aku juga berpikir begitu. Ini masih jam 5, masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum aku mengantarmu pulang bagaimana jika kita pergi ke danau Han? Sunset disana sangat bagus Kookie "

Jungkook mengangguk semangat " ayo kita pergi kesana oppa "

.

Jongin memarkir motor sportnya lalu turun bersama Jungkook. Mereka menuju pagar pembatas dan berdiri disana menatap matahari yang sebentar lagi terbenam

" Kookie.. ada yang ingin aku katakan "

Jungkook menoleh, dia tahu arah pembicaraan ini akan menuju kemana " oppa.. "

" saranghe Kookie " ucap Jongin pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Jungkook

" mian oppa.. Kookie sudah punya orang lain di hati Kookie "

" tidak bisakah kau menyisakan sedikit untukku? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Kookie "

Jungkook menggeleng " mian oppa.. jeongmal mianhe "

Jongin menggenggam tangan Jungkook lalu menunduk " tak apa Kookie.. "

.

Jungkook berjalan masuk kedalam lift dan menekan angka 15. Di lantai tiga lift sempat berhenti dan pintu lift terbuka menampilkan sosok yang membuat Jungkook sukses memerah. Oh Sehun masuk dengan menenteng sebuah tas berwarna hitam

" Jungkook? "

" Sehun-ssi "

Pintu lift tertutup " kau tinggal disini? "

Jungkook mengangguk " Kookie baru saja pindah tiga hari yang lalu, Sehun-ssi juga tinggal disini? "

Sehun mengangguk sambil mengacak rambutnya sejenak sekedar membenahi tatanan " aku tinggal di lantai 14 kamar nomor 987, kau? "

" Kookie di lantai 15 kamar nomor 1004 "

" oh.. kau baru pulang? " Sehun menatap Jungkook yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah

" iya.. "

ting.. pintu lift terbuka

" kau tidak ingin mampir ke tempatku? " tawar Sehun dan tanpa berpikir dua kali Jungkook mengangguk.

Dan disinilah Jungkook, di ruang tengah kamar apartemen Sehun menunggu Sehun membuatkan minuman untuknya

" kau mau susu coklat atau vanilla? " teriak Sehun

" Vanila saja Sehun-ssi " jawab Jungkook lembut. Jungkook menatap sekeliling apartemen yang rapi dan bersih. Ada foto Sehun dengan kostum basket di atas meja, ada foto Sehun bersama seorang yeoja paruh baya yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan Sehun

" mian membuatmu menunggu lama, ini minumannya " Sehun menyodorkan susu vanilla pada Jungkook sedangkan dia menaruh susu coklat miliknya di atas meja

" aku senang ternyata kita tinggal dalam gedung yang sama " ucap Sehun

Uhuk.. Jungkook tersedak susu, Sehun yang melihat itu langsung menepuk punggung Jungkook pelan

" pelan-pelan saja minumnya "

" mian oppa, akan kubersihkan " ujar Jungkook saat melihat tumpahan susu di lantai

Sehun menggeleng " biar aku saja "

Sehun lalu mengambil tisu dan membersihkan susu di sekitar lantai dan meja

" mian merepotkanmu Sehun-ssi "

" tak apa " Sehun juga membersihkan bekas susu di sekitar mulut Jungkook. Mata mereka bertemu dengan jarak yang dekat, Jungkook memerah sempurna

" saranghe Jungkookie.. " ucap Sehun

Jungkook membulatkan matanya tidak percaya atas apa yang didengarnya. Oh Sehun, namja yang disukainya menyatakan cinta padanya.. seseorang tolong tampar Jungkook agar dia tahu ini bukan mimpi

" Jungkook.. " panggil Sehun

" ah ne? "

" bagaimana? "

Jungkook menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya " i..itu.. nado saranghae "

Sehun tersenyum lalu membawa Jungkook ke pelukannya " gomawo chagi.. jeongmal gomawo.. sarange "

" nado.. "

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya " call me oppa right? "

Jungkook mengangguk " nde oppa "

Sehun lalu meraup bibir merah Jungkook, menghisap, menggigit dan menjilat bibir manis itu, menyesap semua rasa disana. Jungkook yang awalnya sedikit terkejut perlahan mengikuti permainan bibr Sehun bahkan dia membuka sedikit mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Sehun masuk. Ciuman mereka semakin panas bahkan Sehun mendorong Jungkook hingga yeoja itu terbaring di sofa dan Sehun lalu menindihnya. Jungkook mendesah lembut saat Sehun menjilat leher putih dan sesekali menghisap dan menggigit untuk meninggalkan tanda kemerahan, tangan Sehun pun mengelus paha putih tanpa cacat milik Jungkook

" oh.. oppa.. " desah Jungkook, dia meremas surai blonde terang Sehun dan membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat. Dia lalu membuka kancing seragam Jungkook, saat itu Jungkook tersadar jika tindakan mereka salah dan segera mendorong Sehun kuat

" oppa.. aku belum siap " ucap Jungkook

Sehun menutup matanya lalu menunduk " mian Kookie.. jeongmal miane "

Jungkook merapikan seragamnya lalu tersenyum lembut pada Sehun " nde oppa "

" kuantar kau pulang, kau harus beristirahat "

.

Jongin menatap kesal ke arah Sehun dan Jungkook yang sedang menikmati makan siang di taman sekolah. Namja berkulit tan itu meremas kaleng colanya lalu melempar dengan keras ke tempat sampah, dari kabar yang dia dengar adalah yeoja manis yang dicintainya itu telah memiliki hubungan dengan namja pucat menyebalkan yang kini telah masuk dalam daftar -orang yang tidak disukai Kim Jongin- serta menempati posisi teratas

" hei.. dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain " Jongup menepuk bahu Jongin

" dia menolakku untuk namja pucat seperti dia? Belum lagi namja itu anti sosial Jongupie "

Jongup menggelengkan kepalanya " dari mana kau tahu dia anti sosial? Dia cukup aktif dalam klub fisika "

Jongin mendelik ke arah Jongup " kau membelanya? Kau ini teman siapa sebenarnya "

Jongup berdecak " aku tidak membelanya.. sudahlah cari yeoja lain saja "

Jongin menggeleng " tidak, Kim Jungkook itu ditakdirkan untukku. Aku akan merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku "

" kau ini.. "

Satu bulan kemudian

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rumput hijau di taman sekolah sedangkan kepalanya berada di paha kekasihnya, dia memejamkam matanya menikmati semilir angin musim gugur.

" akhirnya ujian menyebalkan itu berakhir juga " ucap Sehun. Jika dengan orang lain Sehun akan berucap singkat dan dingin maka akan lain jika bersama Jungkook. Namja bermarga Oh itu akan menjadi lebih hangat dan cerewet bahkan menyaingi Jungkook, Sehun menunjukkan sisi lain dirinya hanya pada Jungkook. Satu bulan menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun membuat Jungkook tahu jika Sehun baru saja kehilangan ayahnya tahun lalu dan memutuskan tinggal sendiri, sementara ibunya mengurus perusahaan mereka hingga Sehun lulus sekolah

" nde oppa, setelah ini kita akan liburan. Oppa akan pergi kemana? " tanya Jungkook sambil memainkan rambut coklat milik Sehun

" kau ingin kemana? " Sehun balik bertanya

" entahlah, mungkin kami akan ke Gwangju " yang dimaksud kami adalah Jungkook, Junhong, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun

" oh.. aku tidak kemana-mana, aku akan membantu eomma mengelola perusahaan "

" aku senang mendengarnya, oppa itu pewaris jadi harus bisa mengelola perusahaan "

Sehun membuka matanya dan tersenyum " iya Oh Jungkook "

Jungkook tersipu " namaku Kim Jungkook oppa, jangan seenaknya "

Sehun mencubit ujung hidung Jungkook " sebentar lagi kau akan jadi Oh Jungkook chagi "

.

" bosan.. " Jungkook memindahkan chanel untuk mencari tontonan yang menarik. Sehun yang sedang asik dengan PSPnya menoleh pada Jungkook yang duduk disampingnya hanya untuk mengecup bibir Jungkook

" aku bosan oppa " Jungkook bersandar di bahu Sehun

" lalu? "

" kita jalan-jalan.. "

Sehun menatap jam dinding dan mendesah pelan" ini sudah jam 9 dan udara malam musim gugur tidak baik untuk kesehatan, jika kau bosan pergilah tidur di kamarku "

Jungkook menatap Sehun kesal. Malam ini dia menginap di apartemen Sehun, sore tadi dia dan Sehun memasak bersama meskipun lebih banyak Sehun yang mengerjakannya. Jungkook memilin kaus hitam Sehun yang dipakainya, wajahnya ditekuk kesal

" kita bisa jalan-jalan dengan mobil "

" lalu kau mau kemana? " tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar PSP

" Kookie tidak tahu "

" nah.. kau saja tidak tahu mau kemana, sudahlah chagi sebaiknya kau tidur di kamarku besok kita pergi ke Lotte World. Oette? Aku akan menyusul setelah menyelesaikan level akhir "

" aku tidak bisa tidur jika bosan.. oppa.. " rengek Jungkook kali ini air matanya membendung

Sehun yang mendengar rengekan Jungkook mempausekan gamenya lalu menatap Jungkook

" arra, ambil salah satu jaketku dan kita pergi "

Mata Jungkook langsung berbinar " kita mau kemana oppa? "

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengecup singkat bibir Jungkook " nanti juga kau akan tahu "

.

Jungkook kegirangan ketika mobil Sehun menuju pinggiran Seoul dan ke arah Incheon. Sudah lama Jungkook tidak pergi kesana, perjalanan ke Incheon yang hanya membutuhkan waktu satu jam diisi dengan nyanyian Jungkook dan Sehun serta tak lupa ciuman panas. Namun Jungkook sedikit khawatir karena tidak memberitahu kakaknya, Sehun menenangkan Jungkook dan berkata mereka hanya pergi beberapa jam dan Namjoon tidak perlu tahu karena Jungkook sangat yakin jika Namjoon tidak akan memberi ijin. Jungkook menonaktifkan ponselnya dan menaruhnya di jok belakang

" maaf tapi hanya tersisa satu kamar " ucap resepsionis

Sehun mengerutkan dahi dan menatap Jungkook yang terlihat lelah. Ini sudah jam 4 pagi dan mereka berdua butuh istirahat

" chagi.. kamarnya tersisa satu, kita cari hotel lain saja ne.. "

Jungkook menggeleng manja " Kookie lelah oppa.. Kookie ingin segera tidur "

" araseo.. " Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke resepsionis " baiklah aku akan menginap "

" ini kunci kamar anda. Apa ada barang bawaan? " tanya resepsionis

Sehun menggeleng, mereka hanya membawa sebuah tas jinjing berukuran sedang berisi barang-barang milik Sehun dan Junhong " aku akan membawanya sendiri "

.

Sehun menutup pintu dan menuntun Jungkook yang terlihat sangat kelelahan ke ranjang. Setelah itu Sehun pun pergi ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Saat dia selesai mandi dia terkejut melihat Jungkook berdiri di tepi jendela, yeoja kesayangannya itu hanya memakai kaos hitam miliknya dan shortpants yang tidak kelihatan karena kaos tersebut mencapai pertengahan paha

" chagi.. kenapa kau tidak tidur? "

" Kookie menunggu matahari terbit oppa, Incheon adalah tempat paling bagus untuk melihat matahari terbit "

Sehun terkekeh lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Jungkook dari belakang. Jungkook sedikit merinding merasakan kulit halus dingin Sehun menyentuh tubuhnya apalagi nafas hangat Sehun membelai lehernya

" saranghae Oh Jungkook "

" nado oppa "

Sehun membalikkan tubuh Jungkook hingga dia bisa menatap mata Jungkook. Jungkook pun memeluk leher Sehun dan membuat dahi mereka bersentuhan. Sehun mencium bibir dan membelai pinggang Jungkook, yeoja itu memejamkan matanya dan menekan tengkuk Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman tersebut berubah menjadi ganas dan menuntut, Sehun yang membelai lidah Jungkook serta Jungkook yang menghisap bibir bawah Sehun serta meremas surai blonde terang Sehun hingga namja itu menggeram rendah

" hah.. hah.. itu ciuman terlama kita oppa " ucap Jungkook dengan wajah memerah dan napas terengah-engah. Sehun tersenyum lalu membersihkan jejak saliva yang berada di sekitar mulut Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya. Dia menatap mata Jungkook dalam

" bolehkah? " ucap Sehun pelan

" tapi oppa.. Kookie takut "

Sehun mengecup dahi Jungkook " I'll be gentle "

Anggukan Jungkook mengawali segalanya, dari ciuman, hisapan dan berakhir di ranjang dengan kondisi full naked. Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil Jungkook, membawa kekasihnya ke dalam tubuh hangatnya. Jungkook membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Sehun dan mulai tertidur

.

" saranghe Kookie-ya, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu " Sehun mencium dahi Jungkook lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh naked mereka berdua dan menyusul Jungkook ke alam mimpi

.

.

TBC

RnR please


	3. Chapter 3

.

Namjoon menatap tajam Jungkook yang sedang duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Jungkook terlalu takut melihat wajah marah sang kakak sedangkan Sehun terlihat tenang di sampingnya, tangan namja itu menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook

" untuk apa kau pergi ke Incheon? Dan kenapa tidak memberitahuku? " tanya Namjoon dingin

" mian oppa.. " jawab Jungkook sangat pelan

" dan kau? Untuk apa kau mengajak adikku kesana? " ucap Namjoon geram pada Sehun. Sehun memandang Namjoon tanpa ekspresi membuat Namjoon semakin emosi jika saja Seokjin tidak menahannya, namja pucat bernama Oh Sehun ini sudah mati ditangannya

" aku hanya ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan hyung, kami baru saja menyelesaikan ujian semester selama seminggu dan aku rasa tidak ada salahnya aku mengajak Jungkook jalan-jalan ke tempat yang agak jauh "

" lalu kenapa tidak memberitahuku?! Kau pikir kau siapa bisa bebas mengajaknya kemana pun kau mau?! " bentak Namjoon

" yeobo.. tenanglah. Ingat tekanan darahmu " Seokjin mengelus lengan suaminya

Namjoon berbalik menatap Seokjin " tenang?! Kau menyuruhku tenang?! Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku mendapati apartemen adikku kosong dan dia sedang pergi bersama namja yang bahkan tidak ku ketahui namanya dan kau menyuruhku tenang?! "

" itu sudah terjadi yeobo.. lagipula sekarang Jungkook sudah kembali " Seokjin berusaha menenangkan Namjoon yang sedang dikuasai amarah. Pagi ini mereka berencana sarapan di apartemen Jungkook namun betapa terkejutnya pasangan suami istri Kim itu ketika mendapati apartemen Jungkook kosong, saat Seokjin bertanya pada Junhong teman Jungkook yeoja bermarga Choi itu pun tidak tahu Jungkook pergi kemana dan emosi Namjoon semakin menjadi-jadi ketika resepsionis memberitahu jika Jungkook terlihat keluar bersama Oh Sehun jam 9 malam

" akhiri hubungan kalian " ucap Namjoon dingin

Jungkook terkejut " mwo? "

Namjoon menatap Jungkook dan Sehun tajam secara bergantian

" akhiri hubungan kalian dan mulai sore ini kau akan kembali ke rumah Kookie "

" yeobo.. itu berlebihan "

Namjoon mendelik " apanya yang berlebihan? Keputusanku ini sangat wajar "

Air mata Jungkook mengalir sedangkan Sehun tetap pada posisinya semula. Bersandar di sofa putih milik Jungkook dan menatap Namjoon dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya

" oppa.. Kookie mohon tarik kembali ucapan oppa.. Kookie tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sehun oppa, Kokkie sangat menyayangi Sehun oppa " isak Jungkook

Seokjin memegang lengan Namjoon " yeobo sebaiknya.. "

" tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi yeobo. Ayo kita pulang dan kemasi barang-barangmu Kookie, aku akan menjemputmu sore nanti "

Namjoon bangkit dari sofa dan meraih kunci mobil serta ponsel yang diletakkannya diatas meja, bersiap untuk meninggalkan apartemen Jungkook

" aku mohon.. tolong tarik kembali kata-katamu hyung " Namjoon yang hendak membuka pintu pun menghentikan gerakannya lalu berbalik. Disana Oh Sehun berlutut persis di belakang Namjoon dan menundukkan kepalanya

" aku sangat mencintai Kookie dan aku minta maaf telah membawanya pergi tanpa ijin hyung tapi aku memohon dengan sangat pada hyung " kalimat Sehun berhenti karena merasa tenggrorokannya tercekat

" tolong cabut kembali kata-kata hyung " sambung Sehun dengan suara sedikit serak

" oppa.. " Jungkook menatap Sehun tidak percaya, namja dengan harga diri tinggi seperti Sehun sekarang berlutut di depan kakaknya dan memperjuangkan cinta mereka

Namjoon menatap Sehun yang terus berlutut dan menunduk, di sebelahnya Seokjin menatap Sehun tidak tega. Bagaimana dia tidak mempunyai perasaan seperti itu, setengah jam yang lalu Sehun baru saja dihajar habis-habisan oleh Namjoon. Namja blonde pucat itu memukul, menendang bahkan membanting tubuh Sehun ke aspal ketika namja berkulit pucat itu keluar bersama Jungkook dari mobilnya dan sekarang dengan kondisi tubuh terluka parah bahkan Seokjin yakin tulang rusuk Sehun retak

" oppa.. kumohon.. " Jungkook ikut berlutut di hadapan Namjoon. Memohon pada kakak satu-satunya. Jungkook sangat menyayangi Sehun

" jika kau membuatnya terluka aku akan membunuhmu Oh Sehun " setelah berkata seperti itu Namjoon menarik tangan Seokjin dan keluar dari apartemen Jungkook. Sementara itu Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih meski tidak didengar Namjoon, dia lalu memeluk Jungkook erat

" gomawo oppa, jeongmal gomawo "

.

" Jungkook " sapa Jongin ketika melihat Jungkook duduk sendiri di sebuah kafe

Jungkook menoleh dan tersenyum " Jongin oppa "

" sedang apa kau disini? Kau datang sendiri? "

" dia datang bersamaku " suara Sehun membuat mood Jongin menjadi buruk. Dia berbalik dan mendapati sosok berwajah datar yang paling dibencinya

" Sehun oppa sedang menservis mobilnya di bengkel tak jauh dari sini jadi sambil menunggu kami berdua datang kesini " jelas Jungkook

Sehun lalu duduk disamping Jungkook dan menatap Jongin tajam

" oh.. baiklah, aku pergi "

" eh oppa tunggu.. " Jungkook menahan Jongin membuat Jongin menyeringai senang dan Sehun berwajah masam

" ada apa Kookie? "

" bagaimana jika oppa bergabung bersama kami? Aku sudah lama tidak minum kopi bersama oppa "

" baiklah jika itu maumu " Jongin duduk di depan Jungkook

" aku pikir kau adalah orang yang sangat tahu diri dan dugaanku salah, kau orang paling tidak tahu diri yang pernah kutemui "

" oppa.. "

" yak Oh Sehun! "

" wae? Ucapanku salah? Apa sebutan untuk orang yang bergabung bersama pasangan yang sedang kencan? Pengganggu tidak tahu diri "

Jongin bangkit dari kursinya wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah " brengsek kau Oh Sehun! "

Sehun juga ikut bangkit dari kursinya. Dia sangat tidak menyukai Jongin karena namja itu menempeli kekasihnya seperti ulat bulu " kenapa? Kau tidak terima? "

" sudahlah oppa " Jungkook memegang tangan Sehun

" maafkan aku, kami permisi oppa " Jungkook menarik tangan Sehun yang sedang menyeringai pada Jongin keluar dari kafe

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Jungkook kesal pada Sehun yang sudah membuatnya malu dengan mulut lancangnya sedangkan Sehun kesal pada Jungkook yang memanggil Jongin untuk minum kopi bersama mereka, seharusnya Jungkook tahu jika Sehun sangat tidak menyukai Jongin

Pintu lift terbuka dan Sehun menyuruh Jungkook untuk masuk hanya dengan isyarat mata. Melihat wajah marah Sehun membuat Jungkook sedikit takut, dia tahu jika Sehun sedikit temperamental. Sehun melewati lantainya, Jungkook menekan password kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Setelah pintu terbuka Sehun buru-buru menariknya masuk lalu menghempasnya di sofa, Jungkook sedikit meringis namun terdiam karena sekarang Sehun sedang menatap tajam dirinya, kedua tangan Sehun berada di kedua sisi tubuhnya

" untuk apa kau memanggil Jongin? Kau ingin cari perhatian dengannya? " tanya Sehun dingin dan dalam. Tangannya mencengkram pinggiran sofa, mengurung tubuh mungil Jungkook

Jungkook menggeleng " Kookie tidak bermaksud seperti itu oppa "

" lalu? Kau tahu, aku kesal dengan kedekatan kalian. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sering bersama di ruang olahraga? "

" i..itu karena dia datang bersama Jongup oppa lagipula kami tidak duduk berdua. Ada Junhong, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo "

Sehun menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Jungkook " aku takut Kookie.. aku takut kehilangan dirimu.. aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana hidupku jika kau menghilang dariku.. aku mohon tetaplah bersamaku dan jangan tinggalkan aku "

Jungkook memeluk Sehun, membawa namja yang dicintainya itu ke dalam dekapannya. Mencoba menenangkan dan mengusir segala pikiran buruk yang ada di kepala blonde terang kekasihnya itu

" Kookie tidak akan meninggalkan oppa.. Kookie janji.. " mendengar hal itu Sehun tersenyum dia lalu mengecup bibir Jungkook, membawanya ke dalam ciuman panas yang menuntut dan berakhir di ranjang Jungkook dengan kondisi full naked

.

" selamat datang kembali nona, saya sangat senang anda kembali ke Korea " ucap seorang pria paruh baya pada seorang yeoja berumur 19 tahun

Yeoja bertubuh mungil itu melepas kacamata dan memperlihatkan sepasang mata rusanya, dia melihat ke sekitar dan menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin

" aku merindukan tempat ini "

" apa nona ingin segera pulang atau ingin ke suatu tempat? "

" antarkan aku ke tempat Sehun bersekolah " perintah yeoja itu

" baik nona "

.

Jungkook menatap masam pada motor Sehun sementara Sehun memberikan sebuah helm berwarna putih padanya

" kenapa hari ini bawa motor? Kookie tidak suka naik motor "

Sehun terkekeh lalu memakaikan Jungkook helm " kau lupa kalau mobilku sedang diservis? Tenang saja, hanya hari ini dua jam lagi aku akan mengambil mobilku "

" huh.. naik motor itu dingin oppa.. Kookie tidak suka dingin " Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya lalu naik ke atas motor

" ini pakailah " Sehun menyerahkan jaketnya pada Jungkook

" lalu oppa? "

" aku baik-baik saja, udara dingin tidak terlalu berpengaruh padaku "

" arraseo. Antarkan aku ke restoran Jinnie unnie "

Jungkook memakai jaket Sehun. Sehun pun menyalakan mesin motornya dan meninggalkan halaman sekolah. Dia tidak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata menatapnya kesal dan cemburu

" cari tahu siapa jalang yang bersama Sehun, akan kupastikan dia menyesal mendekati dengan Sehun "

.

Sehun terpaku melihat sosok yeoja yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemennya. Dia baru saja mengantar Jungkook dan kembali ke apartemennya kemudian mendapati yeoja mungil dengan mata mirip rusa dan bibir merah menggoda, yeoja yang membuat dunia Sehun jungkir balik dan yeoja yang membuat Sehun patah hati dan hampir gila ketika yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan Sehun

" Sehunna.. " panggil yeoja itu sambil tersenyum. Bahkan setelah membuat Sehun seperti ini dia masih bisa menampakkan diri di depan Sehun. Sehun melangkah dengan langkah gemetar, otaknya mengingat kembali semua memori manis yang pernah terjadi antara dirinya dan yeoja di depannya

" Luhanie noona.. "

Luhan langsung menghamburkan pelukan ke tubuh Sehun " bogoshipoyo Sehunna.. jeongmal bogoshipoyo "

Sehun marah, kesal, dan benci pada yeoja yang sedang memeluknya. Luhan meninggalkan dirinya ketika dirinya punya segenap cinta untuknya, Luhan membuat dunia Sehun jungkir balik dan Luhan juga yang membuat dunia Sehun runtuh. Sehun ingin mendorong, menampar bahkan memaki Luhan lalu menyuruh yeoja itu pergi dari kehidupannya namun Sehun tidak bisa melakukannya. Sehun balas memeluk Luhan, mencium surai coklat madu milik Luhan, menghirup aroma vanilla yang keluar dari tubuh Luhan, aroma yang selalu membuat dirinya tenang dan nyaman

Sehun merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, dimana Luhan memeluknya namun semua kenangan indah di otak Sehun hilang seketika diganti dengan wajah Jungkook di saat Luhan melepaskan pelukannya

" aku sangat merindukanmu Sehunna.. apa kau merindukanku? "

Sehun menatap mata Luhan dan menggeleng membuat yeoja itu mengeluarkan ekspresi kecewa " noona bertanya apakah aku merindukan noona? Tidak. aku sangat merindukan noona hingga aku berhenti bernafas ketika melihat noona kembali "

Luhan kembali memeluk Sehun " kau memang tidak pernah berubah Sehunna.. "

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan membuka pintu apartemen, mempersilahkan yeoja yang berusia 2 tahun lebih tua darinya masuk terlebih dahulu tanpa menyadari bahwa Jungkook melihat semuanya dari ujung lorong kemudian sedang menangis di pelukan Junhong

" bagaimana jika kita pergi membeli buble tea? " ajak Sehun

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil. Malam itu Sehun dan Luhan segera menuju kedai tempat mereka biasa membeli buble tea. Sepanjang perjalanan mata Luhan menatap jalanan Gangnam yang selalu ramai. Sehun memarkir mobilnya di depan sebuah kedai buble tea di kawasan Hongdae

" selamat datang tuan dan nona, ingin pesan sesuatu? " tanya pelayan itu ramah

Luhan baru saja akan memesan namun Sehun mendahuluinya " dua buble original"

" kuenya? " tanya pelayan itu lagi

" satu chese cake dan satu rainbow cake "

" terima kasih, pesanan anda akan datang 10 menit lagi " ucap pelayan itu lalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan

" kau masih mengingatnya? "

Sehun mengangguk " tentu noona, bagaimana aku melupakannya jika dulu setiap hari kita selalu kesini dan memesan menu yang sama "

.

Jungkook membanting pintu apartemennya kasar setelah Junhong masuk

" wae? Apa dia tidak tahu jika hati Kookie sakit? " isak Jungkook, yeoja itu segera menghempas tubuhnya ke sofa. Dia bahkan menolak ajakan Seokjin untuk makan malam karena dia ingin makan malam bersama Sehun

Junhong duduk di sebelahnya dan membelai surai hitam Jungkook " sudahlah Kookie, mungkin ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan.. setelah dia pulang tanyakan saja padanya "

" tapi Junhongie, yeoja itu terlihat dekat sekali dengan Sehun oppa.. bagaimana jika yeoja itu selingkuhan Sehun oppa? Kookie tidak mau Sehun oppa meninggalkan Kookie " Jungkook kembali menangis

" kau bisa menanyakannya pada Sehun jika dia sudah pulang, sekarang coba hubungi Sehun dan tanya dia sedang berada dimana "

Jungkook mengangguk lalu menelpon Sehun namun Sehun tidak menjawab teleponnya membuat Jungkook melempar ponselnya ke karpet dan kembali menangis

.

Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya, dilihat jam di atas meja sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Dia bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju dapur karena merasa haus, Jungkook tersenyum ketika melihat meja makannya dipenuhi makanan. Junhong menyiapkan makanan untuknya sebelum dia pergi, ada sebuah sticky notes berwarna kuning di samping mangkuk sup

Makanlah, aku tidak ingin kau sakit. jangan menangis lagi, kau terlihat jelek dengan mata yang bengkak

Besok bicarakan baik-baik dengan Sehun. Mian meninggalkanmu, Jongup oppa tiba-tiba menelpon

Junhong

Jungkook tersenyum membaca pesan di sticky notes, dia mulai memanaskan sup buatan Junhong karena dirinya sudah kelaparan. Saat selesai memanaskan sup bel apartemennya berbunyi, Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya mengira-ngira siapa yang datang semalam ini dia tidak sedang memesan makanan delivery dan jika itu kakaknya dia akan langsung masuk karena Namjoon maupun Seokjin tahu password apartemennya

Jungkook menaruh sup tersebut di atas meja dan berjalan ke pintu, dia sedikit menunduk untuk memeriksa intercom dan betapa terkejut dan kesalnya dia karena Sehun telah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Ponselnya yang berada di dapur berdering karena sebuah panggilan dari Sehun namun Jungkook mengabaikannya, tak lama sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya

From : uri chagi

Kau dimana? aku di depan apartemenmu

Jungkook mencibir

To : uri chagi

Tidak usah mengurusku, urus saja yeoja yang pergi bersamamu sore tadi

From : uri chagi

Miane chagi, kita harus bicara

Jungkook berjalan menuju pintu depan dan menatap layar intercom

To : uri chagi

Katakan saja

From : uri chagi

Aku tahu kau ada didalam, aku tidak akan pergi dari sini sebelum kau membuka pintu

" terserah "

Dia lalu kembali ke dapur dan makan malam disana, setelah dia selesai makan malam, dia duduk di depan tv dengan sekotak salad buah dan segelas jus jeruk. karena penasaran Jungkook melihat layar intercom untuk memastikan apa Sehun masih ada disana atau tidak dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Sehun masih ada disana. Namja itu duduk di depan pintu apartemennya, Jungkook merasa dirinya jahat sekali membiarkan Sehun di depan dengan cepat dibuka pintu apartemennya

" masuklah oppa "

Sehun tersenyum lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung memeluk erat Jungkook " miane chagi "

" sebaiknya kita masuk dulu oppa " kata Jungkook

" yeoja itu hanya temanku, dia baru kembali dari Cina " jelas Sehun. Sekarang dia sudah duduk di sofa putih milik Jungkook dengan secangkir coklat panas ditangannya

" jinjja? dia bukan selingkuhan oppa? Lalu kenapa dia memeluk oppa? "

Sehun menggeleng " bukan chagi, dia teman oppa sejak kecil namanya Luhan noona "

Jungkook menarik napas lega, segala pikiran buruk dikepalanya perlahan hilang dia lalu memeluk Sehun, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Sehun

" baguslah, Kookie senang mendengarnya "

" kau cemburu hm? " Sehun memainkan rambut Jungkook

Wajah Jungkook memerah " Kookie cemburu dan kesal oppa "

Sehun mengecup singkat pipi putih Jungkook " kau menggemaskan Kookie "

" Kookie tahu itu "

Ting.. pintu apartemen Jungkook terbuka dan masuklah seorang namja bersurai blonde pucat dengan sebuah kotak kecil di tangan kirinya. Namja itu mendelik tidak suka melihat Sehun berada di apartemen adiknya selarut ini

" oppa.. Kookie miss you " Jungkook bangkit dari sofa dan berlari memeluk Namjoon. Kakaknya baru tiba setelah tiga hari berada di Jepang

" selamat malam hyung " ujar Sehun sopan

" oppa bawa sesuatu untukmu " Namjoon memberikan kotak yang sejak tadi dipegangnya

" apa ini? " tanya Jungkook saat menerima kotak tersebut

" buka saja " Namjoon mengecup dahi Jungkook dan mendelik tajam pada Sehun

" untuk apa kau disini? "

" aku hanya menemani Kookie "

" wah.. gomawo oppa " Jungkook segera memeluk sambil sesekali mencium pipi Namjoon. isi kotak kecil yang dibawa Namjoon adalah kunci mobil

" nde sayang, mobilnya ada di basement 2 nomor 25 "

Namjoon melirik Sehun yang masih duduk disofa " ini sudah larut, sebaiknya kau pulang tidak baik terus berada disini "

Sehun tersenyum " baik hyung, aku pulang dulu "

Jungkook melepas genggamannya pada Namjoon dan memeluk Sehun " hati-hati oppa "

Saat Sehun hendak mengecup dahi Jungkook, Namjoon segera menarik Jungkook

" cepatlah pulang, kau terlihat lelah "

Sehun memutar bola matanya " baik hyung "

.

Jungkook bingung melihat ada dua orang namja serta seorang yeoja di depan kamar apartemennya, Junhong yang bersamanya juga kebingungan

" maaf, kalian siapa? kenapa berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku? " Jungkook bertanya sesopan mungkin

" apa kau yang bernama Kim Jungkook? " tanya yeoja itu lalu membuka kacamata hitamnya dan membuat Jungkook dan Junhong terkejut. Yeoja ini yang bersama Sehun kemarin

" nde, ada apa? "

" aku tidak ingin basa-basi, aku ingin kau menjauh dari Sehun-ku selamanya "

" m..mwo? "

" aku dan Sehun akan segera menikah, kami sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil dan sekarang kami akan menikah setelah Sehun lulus jadi jika kau masih punya harga diri maka aku memintamu untuk menjauh dari Sehun-ku "

Air mata Jungkook menggenang Junhong menepuk bahunya dan berusaha menenangkan Jungkook sambil menatap tajam Luhan

" aku tahu kau yeoja pintar dan berpendidikan jadi aku tidak perlu meminta untuk kedua kali, permisi " Luhan berbalik dan meninggalkan Jungkook serta Junghong

" Junhong-ie.. ottohke? Appo.. neomu appo.. " Jungkook terduduk dan menangis sambil memegangi dadanya

" uljima Kookie.. sebaiknya kau tanyakan pada Sehun "

" bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakan yeoja itu memang benar? Bagaimana jika memang benar Sehun oppa dan dia akan menikah? "

" jika itu terjadi maka kau harus meninggalkannya Kookie, tunjukkan pada yeoja itu jika kau punya harga diri "

" Kookie tidak bisa meninggalkan Sehun oppa, Kookie sangat menyayangi Sehun oppa Junhong-ie.. Kookie menyayangi Sehun oppa sampai terasa sakit disini "

" tenanglah Kookie.. ayo kita masuk "

Jungkook menggeleng " tolong antarkan Kookie ke rumah Namjoon oppa, Kookie ingin memeluk Namjoon oppa sekarang "

.

.

TBC

RnR please


End file.
